In the past, the Internet has been essentially a quiet experience. The basic foundation of the Internet is that websites rarely have any audio associated with them that is relevant to that website. An exception to the Internet being quiet is music and video that are offered on the Internet, but in these cases, the website is used more as a delivery vehicle, to allow the user to stream or download the music or video, rather than to have the audio describe, enhance or relate to the website itself.
When there is audio associated with a website, the audio is generally hosted on the servers of the website owner, and the webmaster of the website placed the audio, meaning the audio location and the means for accessing that audio file, are directly on the website server within the website source code html. Or the webmaster uses audio that is not directly on the servers of the website, but it is still the webmaster that has access to the source code and html of the website and specialized skills, who adds audio to the website. These webmasters have specialized skills to add audio to a website and special access to be able to modify the source code or html of the website.